


Motorbreath - It's how I live my life

by Shiruslayer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Czasem dla Deana nie liczy się już nic poza drogą, Impalą i pewnym aniołem w prochowcu.





	Motorbreath - It's how I live my life

Czasem nie liczyło się już nic poza drogą i właśnie to było jedną z piękniejszych rzeczy w jego życiu. Bak pełen benzyny, gwieździste niebo, muzyka, która mimo maksymalnego podkręcenia nie potrafiła zagłuszyć pomruku silnika i jego ukochana szeroka, pusta droga. Zerknął w lewo, jego młodszy brat spał, opierając się policzkiem o szybę samochodu - Sam zasypiał najszybciej, gdy kołysała go Impala. Z uśmiechem przejechał dłonią po kierownicy w niemal pieszczotliwym geście. Jego dziecinka, ich dom na czterech kółkach. Prowadził z prawdziwą przyjemnością, to auto było dla niego niczym kolejny członek rodziny i każdy, kto nazwałby Impalę tylko samochodem od razu straciłby w oczach Deana. Bezwiednie spojrzał na zegarek, minęła druga w nocy, a on przypomniał sobie, że jedzie bezustannie od ponad dziesięciu godzin. Dopiero niedawno udało im się opuścić stan Vermont, mieli tam z Samem robotę – całkiem łatwą, pierwszy raz od dawna niedotyczącą demonów. Od dłuższego czasu w lasach ginęli ludzie i jak to zwykle na granicy Stanów Zjednoczonych z Kanadą bywa, każde morderstwo było przypisywane wściekłym niedźwiedziom grizzly. Jednak dla Winchesterów ta sytuacja była swoistym déjà vu. Wydała się bliźniaczo podobna do jednej z ich pierwszych wspólnych robót, gdy jeszcze szukali ojca, gdy ten cały burdel dotyczący Aniołów, Demonów i walki Lucyfera z Michałem, po prostu dla nich nie istniał. Intuicja ich nie zawiodła, znowu mieli do czynienia z Wendigo, a dzięki znajomości wroga nie mieli większych problemów z pokonaniem go. Tym razem nie było żadnych dodatkowych osób, o które musieliby się martwić, nikt z nich nie musiał robić za przynętę. Mówiąc prosto - odwalili kawał dobrej, czystej roboty. No, może nie do końca czystej, nie obyło się bez kilku ran (nic poważnego tylko kilka szwów z nici dentystycznej), ale to była dla nich norma. Sytuacja z Wendigo sprawiła jednak, że Dean zaczął rozmyślać o swojej przeszłości. Nie zatrzymywał się nad żadnym ze wspomnień dłużej, po prostu pozwolił im swobodnie płynąć i zalewać jego głowę dziesiątkami obrazów, zapachów, smaków.

Szarlotka jego matki, zawsze z grubą kruszonką. Szorstki policzek ojca, gdy nosił go na barana. Zapach zupy pomidorowej z ryżem, którą matka gotowała mu, gdy był chory. Pierwsze stłuczone kolano, po tym jak spadł z huśtawki, a co za tym szło jego pierwszy poważny opatrunek, który okazał się być plasterkiem z Kubusiem Puchatkiem. „Hey Jude" - jego kołysanka i ulubiona piosenka mamy. Pierwsza większa kłótnia rodziców i jego uspokajanie swojej rodzicielki.  
Gorąco płomieni na jego dziecięcej twarzy, miękki materiał ubrań Sama, krzyk jego ojca, ogłuszająca eksplozja.  
Zapach oleju samochodowego i AC/DC lecące z głośników w Impali. Zimny metal wisiorka, który dostał od brata na święta. Smak hamburgera z dawno zapomnianego przez niego baru bistro. Sam, ich długie nocne rozmowy, pomoc w nauce, zatajanie przed nim prawdy, tak długo jak było to możliwe. Ciągły strach, ciągłe zgrywanie odważnego. Niemożliwy wręcz do wytrzymania ból po pierwszej ranie, zadanej przez potwora, teraz wydający się mu błahostką. Zapach mokrej ziemi, pęcherze na dłoniach od rozkopywania grobów. Rozbrzmiewające w uszach rozkazy ojca, które wykonywał niczym grzeczny żołnierzyk.  
Ból po odejściu brata - tego dnia padało, później się przeziębił.   
Sól, która wyżarła mu skórę na rękach, wkuwanie egzorcyzmów, zapach benzyny. Śliskie powierzchnie kart i dokumentów, zapewniających mu życie. Ciepły dotyk skóry dziewczyn, których imion nigdy nie pamiętał, więc i teraz sobie nie przypomni. Strach rozrywający go od środka, gdy kolejny raz nie potrafił dodzwonić się do ojca. Irracjonalny wewnętrzny spokój, przyćmiewający jego poczucie winy, gdy wrócił w trasę z bratem. Sól, kopanie grobów, benzyna, pilnowanie Sama, strzelający ogień, egzorcyzmy. Rozmowy z Bobbym i traktowanie go jak ojca. Zlecenie za zleceniem, sprawa za sprawą, ciągłe, nieustanne węszenie za jakimkolwiek tropem.  
Martwe ciało brata, stygnące w jego rękach. Pocałunek, poprzez który oddał duszę. Znów oddychający brat patrzący na niego z przerażeniem. Uspokajający odruch gładzenia spustu w pistolecie. Ulga po zamordowaniu pierdolonego Azazela. Więcej piekącego podniebienie strachu, ciągle chowanego pod maską wrednego skurczybyka. Gorzki smak alkoholu, który pomagał mu choć na chwilę zapomnieć. Nieśmiałe „ołjea" Sama w **"Wanted Dead Or Alive".**   
Piekło. Piekło. Piekło.  
Castiel. Powrót do żywych. Sammy, pijący krew demonów. Obrzydzenie, przerażenie, niezrozumienie. Prawie tak wielkie, jak te Castiela, gdy próbował zrozumieć ludzkie zachowania. Cały ten cyrk z aniołami, który działał mu na nerwy. Zgubienie tej właściwej ścieżki, wiele gorzkich słów, niektóre z nich raniące bardziej niż kule z pistoletu, błędne decyzje, no i wypadkowa tego wszystkiego - powrót Lucyfera.

Ponowne zaufanie, którym obdarzył brata i przywrócenie ich życia na względnie znany tor. Castiel, który poświęcił dla nich wszystko, bo wierzył. Odbudowywanie zaufania, dbanie o jego nagle powiększoną rodzinę, bo przecież nie kończyła się ona na więzach krwi. I Cas. Cas, który nadstawiał dla nich karku niezliczoną ilość razy, stając się niemal człowiekiem. Ten Castiel, którego zabrał na dziwki i z którym musiał uciekać z burdelu po kilku chwilach. Ten Castiel, który miał słabość do hamburgerów i alkoholu. Ten sam, któremu próbował wytłumaczyć, czym jest przestrzeń osobista. No i że w pewnych sytuacjach należy kłamać, żeby poprawić innym humor. Uczenie go, że nie trzyma się laptopa do góry nogami. Dotyk jego wytartego już prochowca. Ciepło jego dłoni. Nie wiadomo który hamburger znikający w jego ustach, które po chwili wyginały się w lekkim, ale błogim uśmiechu. Jego niski, zachrypnięty i jakby lekko przepity głos, który uspokajał Deana, odganiając jego koszmary czy wspomnienia związane z piekłem. Zapach cynamonu i arbuzów przebijający spod specyficznej mieszanki woni krwi, whisky i elanobawełny. Zawsze źle zawiązany i wygnieciony, chabrowy krawat. Niemożliwe do zrozumienia żarty po enochiańskiu oraz starania Deana, żeby się tego języka nauczyć. Uroczy śmiech anioła – muzyka dla uszu starszego Winchestera. Cichy i spokojny oddech Castiela, gdy leżał na klatce piersiowej Deana.

Dean uśmiechnął się lekko, zjeżdżając na pobocze. Zatrzymał auto, po czym upewnił się czy Sam na pewno śpi i wyszedł z Impali. Oparł się o karoserie, spoglądając w niebo, było dziś czyste, takie, jakie lubił najbardziej. Złożył dłonie jak do modlitwy i przyłożył usta do palców wskazujących. Modlił się do niego. Nie żeby przyszedł, tylko, żeby wszystko było z nim w porządku. Nie chciał, żeby przytrafiło mu się coś złego i z całego serca pragnął, żeby każde niebezpieczeństwo ominęło go szerokim łukiem. Najzwyczajniej w świecie pragnął dla swojego anioła wszystkiego, co najlepsze.

 


End file.
